Tozumaru
T'ozumaru '(大型,'' Tozuumaru'') is a member of The Halloween Pirates, being one of Samhain’s personal bodyguards. With his brother Sozumaru, they are members of the Pumpkin King Division within the crew. Originally he and his brother were assassins that were often hired by Kojiro Uesugi, to deal away with his enemies. But finding the fat man to be annoying and didn’t pay them what they asked, they left. Joining the Halloween crew, Tozumaru and his brother now are Samhain’s personal bodyguards. With a bounty of 50,000,00 and a total bounty of 100,000,000 with his brother. For such crimes as, being assassins doing jobs that were given to them by Kojiro. Committing crimes during their own leave of his services and killing countless marines. Joining the Halloween crew, join in and attack Jousai Down. With the dream of protecting their captain during his rule in the new Era of Halloween. Appearance Tozumaru had shoulder-length, wild dark-brown hair and dark eyes. He wears a rebreather that covers the lower half of his face and a large, clawed, poisonous gauntlet on his left arm which had a chain coming out of it that had the other end attached to his brother's own gauntlet. He wore a camouflage suit with bandages around his waist, dark-coloured, knee-length boots and a ragged black cape. He wears a head band with the Halloween crew roger and one horns on it. Personality Tozumaru is rather cocky, having a lot of confidence in his ability to fight. He is a young man who goes into a fight and doesn't care who gets in his way, but he isn't the smartest cookie either. Thus why often his brother yells at him, because he is careless and had let the enemy see his powers. So Tozumaru is a more aggressive, but like his brother. Tozumaru loves to fight, assassinating others and killing anything that moves. He had commented that his favorite thing to do is to choke the life out of people who wish to bring harm onto his captain. But like his brother he thinks of the captains safety above all else. Relationships Sozumaru With his brother Sozumaru, Sozumaru is the more dominating one. Giving orders to his brother and telling him what to do, often even yelling at him because he had made a mistake. So they fight like any other brothers, but the two have a high pride of being pirates and are extremely considerate for Samhain's safety. Crew Tozumaru doesn't have that much interaction with the crew, since he and his brother are always around wherever Samhain goes. But he he has had some interaction with a few of the members, such as The Trick or Treat Trio and Jumbo. But they have discussed some of the crew members and they feel that none of them are a threat or wish to assassinate Samhain. Samhain Tozumaru and his brother are extremely loyal to their captain. Samhain has complete trust in their powers and with his life, thus why he is such a carefree man. He has no need to worry about if his life is in danger, because he knows that the two are always watching his back. Samhain does praise them for their alertness and attentiveness, to him and does whatever orders are given. Pumpkin King Division Among the Pumpkin King Division they are the ones who get the most interaction with them. Tozumaru and his brother seem to trust their members and trust in them, the same is said to let them take care of Samhain's life. However, since they are subroutines to Samhain, like Jumbo and Bow Wow is to the trick or treat trio. The four seemed to have formed some kind of odd friendship, as the subroutines them. They must up hold the dream of the new Halloween Era Abilities and Powers Speed Tozumaru has average speed, he is able to keep up with his brother. They two are are extremely proficient in collaboration attacks, which uses their speed constantly. Tozumaru also has shown to have quick reflexes, which he needs when he is one of the personal bodyguards of Samhain. Tozumaru has amazing responsive and reaction time when it comes to situations, he and his brother are like many other assassins who use speed. Strength Nothing special to say about his strength, that of an average mans. But he has been seen to be able to pick his brother up and throw him with ease, in order to get their chains wrapped around their opponents. Assassin Skills As assassin they are naturally gifted and trained for killing, from silent to even making a big show out of it. Their assassination skills, Tozumaru uses the claws and chains that are attached to it. The two seem to love choking the life out of others with these chains and with both of their skills they are extremely good with throwing knifes. Weapon Tozumaru's choice weapons is a pair of large, metal gauntlets — each brother wore one — which also housed a long, retractable chain running between the two, which is used to bind an enemy and then shred them to pieces. In the event that something happens to the chain, the gauntlets also have a release mechanism to free the user for individual attacks with the sharp claws on the fingers, poisoned for further lethality. Haki Tozumaru has shown to use haki, he is able to increase his own senses. But he uses this the most to help find his brother in a smog fog. Also he increases his durability, where his own chains and poison will not harm him. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Halloween Pirates Category:Antagonists Category:Haoshoku Haki User Category:Male Category:Pumpkin King Division Category:Assassin